The integration of navigation lights and maritime signaling, radar deflector into a single device does not exist in the current market. Some partial solutions can be found by grouping only the sidelights.
An example of this grouping can be found in patent document n°. WO2005026610, “IMPROVEMENTS IN AND RELATING TO SECTORED LIGHTS”, published on Mar. 24, 2005, reporting primary sectored lighting for use in the maritime industry by incorporating LEDs as a light source, distributed to a lens in conjunction with a positive (convex) curve that reflects on the elements and promotes a higher “arc of visibility” with weaker light scattering and accentuating the transition cut.
Although document WO2005026610 claims a device for enlarging the lighting by LED in sectored lights, the grouping has proved relevant to elucidate the technical concept intended in this patent application.
Integrating navigation lighting with marine signaling requires a refined technique, whose method requires the construction of a device having specific properties for such integration.